


Let's get down to business

by Anna_Charmie



Series: The Charmie Decameron [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Charmie/pseuds/Anna_Charmie
Summary: Porn business is a real, damn jungle.Basically just an excuse for smut. No need to thank me, though.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: The Charmie Decameron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010889
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Let's get down to business

When he arrives at the Phoenix Studios in Pasadena, CA, he looks utterly ridiculous: brown leather pants; a vest with fringes which has barely survived the 80's; cow-boy boots, complete with buckles and sharp tip; a -clearly cut with an axe- mustache and a savage buzz cut with a very, very bold (and, someone would say, unnecessary) short blonde mohawk in the middle. Walking like he was the absolute freaking star of the moment, arms swinging, cigarette between the lips, saying hello to everybody like he had been on that set for weeks now. Thing is, he hasn't been on a movie set for years, and for a very specific reason. Well, besides his pretty insufferable attitude.

Nicole, the director's assistant, knocks at the trailer's door and after a good three minutes, a slender, curled-hair nymph-boy wearing a red silk satin robe opens it, snorting dramatically.

“What now?? You're interrupting my skin routine” he outburst, high pitched voice and eyes wide. Nicole smirks.

“You will never believe who just showed up to have an audition for the role!” she almost shouts, clearly excited.

“Who?” the boy asks, not really caring, eager to go back to his face scrubbing procedure.

“Armie _The_ Hammer!!” she exclaims, barely holding back her frenzy. She notices the boy's absolute ignorance on the matter, and explains: “He was a porn star in the 90's, you should have seen some of his movies, come on!! He basically set the standard for whoever came after him... no pun intended” she giggles, then talks again: “He was famous for two peculiarities: his absolute shit personality, which is the reason no director wanted to work with him, and, well... the reason why no other actors wanted to work with him, which is perfectly summarized in his nickname”

The boy raises his eyebrows, and Nicole sighs in frustration.

“God, you really know nothing, Jon Snow!! Why do you think he was named _The Hammer_? Surely not because of his skills with carpentry!”

“Oh” the pretty boy says.

“Greta is already handling him. No pun intended, again” Nicole explains, then leaves, clearly being busy elsewhere.

Greta, the director, welcomes The Hammer with a hug and a pat on his cheek.

“Aw, Armie, is sooo good to meet you again! Long time no see! I was wondering where you were hiding. I almost thought you had settled down, found a job in a real estate agency or something fancy like that” she chirps, and he smiles fondly to her.

“You know I could never do that. I'm too lazy and I would waste all my salary with gambling, booze and harlots” he laughs and she nods because she knows it's true. She knows _him_ : they started together in the fabulous 90's, before she chose to go to directing and he was basically fired by any studios on the West Coast. Maybe during all those years of forced stop, he had learned that lesson and tried to smooth his edges.

She shows him the set, introduces him to the cast and crew, then points towards a small trailer and says to him:

“Go meet your co-star. He is young, but very talented and he will be honored to meet you and listen to everything you've got to teach him!” she gently pushes him forward “He's the sweetest creature ever. You'll love him”

The Hammer walks to the trailer and cautiously knocks at the tiny door.

“Come in!” someone yells from the inside of the vehicle. He pushes the door open and has to bend his neck in order to avoid to smash his head against the roof of the trailer.

The inside of the trailer is quite simple, almost spartan: a small coach on one side, a trunk and a coat rack full of stage clothes on the other, and in the middle a make-up station with a big mirror. And right there, reflected into the mirror, there is a young man, with a quite bizarre attractiveness, staring at Armie with wide eyes and an open mouth, like he had just seen a ghost.

“Ehi, I just wanted to meet you before, you know, the audition” Armie says, awkwardly, trying to be as polite as he can manage. “I'm Armie, but they call me _The Hammer_ , maybe you know me by my reputation” he giggles, nervous, then coughs when the boy doesn't say anything, but keeps staring at him. “You are very young. Are you sure you are legal? Because, you know, I did so many stupid shit in my career, but nothing which could seriously send me to jail” he makes it sound like a joke, but is not. The guy really looks young and innocent.

After some seconds of recognition, the boy in the mirror clears his throat and speaks:

“I'm twenty-four, for your info, but I'll take it as a compliment, so thank you” he says, while putting on some eyeliner on his hazel green eyes. “My name is Timmy, and I'm the star of this movie, so try not to overshadow me if you don't want troubles” he looks straight into Armie's eyes, and he gets the hint.

“No need for threats, kido” the older man laughs, hands into the pockets.

Timmy stands up from the make-up station and walks towards his guest: slowly, graciously, with seductive movements, like a feline, never breaking the eye contact.

“Good” he says.

“Do you always put so much crap on your face?” Armie asks, dryly.

“It's just a little make-up, man!” Timmy grins “I need to be pretty. Don't you want me to be pretty for you?” he mewls, putting a hand on Armie's bicep, rubbing it, feeling the hard muscle there.

Armie removes his hand, as gently as he can, and holds the boy's gaze.

“Sorry, I don't fraternize with my co-stars if there are no cameras around” he admits, smirking, trying not to offend him. Timmy raises an eyebrow, then sighs:

“Oh, I see” he says, turning around and sitting on the couch, clearly disappointed.

“Well, I shall see you on set” Armie leaves the trailer before the boy can say (or do) something else to tempt him, which won't be so difficult, since the electric shock he has just felt only because of a touch of a hand. He can't wait to take his little revenge over the witty spoiled brat.

“ _Broken-ass mountain_?? Seriously?!?” Armie bursts out when he reads the title of the movie on his copy of the script, “You gotta be fucking kidding me here, girl” he says to Greta, who shrugs.

“It supposed to be inspired by the famous movie: two cow-boys, a camping tent, a forbidden love...” the director explains, smiling coyly. Armie shakes his head and chuckles, surrendering.

Finally _the star_ makes his appearance on set: he is wearing a flannel red and black shirt, ripped blue jeans and a cow-boy hat. He looks stunning, and Armie's mouth dries. He suddenly wish he had some whisky with him right now.

“Ok, people, let's start with a simple scene to break the ice!” Greta shouts, and everyone around seems to catch the message, slipping each on their designated place. Lights are set up, clothes are fixed, last adjustments to the scenography are made.

Then, they start rehearsing their _first encounter_ scene. It should be Timmy to take the situation in hand (literally), but this is Armie's first coming back to the spotlights, and he wants to get the best of it, because it could mean his official return in the business after years of B-movies, low-cost productions and self-pity.

So he shoves Timmy's slim body against one of the trees of the scenography and unceremoniously starts to ravage him, kissing and biting his neck, touching wherever his hands can reach. Timmy is less than bothered by that, but when he tries to kiss Armie, he gets on his knees and starts fumbling with the zip of Timmy's jeans.

Armie drops Timmy's jeans down, freeing his boner. The boy is already more than half hard, and Armie smirks, glad to see the effect he has on his co-star. He grabs Timmy's shaft in his hand and start to stroke him, gently but steadily, years of experience making his movements confident and effective: Timmy leans against the tree and braces himself, already moaning lightly, eyes closed, enjoying the moment. He gasps when Armie laps at the head of his cock, licking away the drop of precum, and then does it again, and again, and again, in an ecstatic, wonderful torment. Armie slowly takes the head of the boy's cock in his mouth and massage it with his tongue, sucking eagerly, making Timmy moan louder and longing for more. It's not easy, because the boy's size is unexpectedly remarkable, but Armie manages to swallow him whole in one, smooth movement, that leaves Timmy breathless.

The Hammer sets up a steady, merciless rhythm: fast, fast, slow. Fast, fast, slow. Fast, fast, slow... When he feels the edge of Timmy's orgasm, he frees the cock from his mouth, grabs at the boy's hips with his huge hands and flips him over, making him face the tree. Before Timmy can even acknowledge being manhandled like that, Armie's mouth is on his hole, sucking and licking; one of his hands stays on the boy's hip while the other moves towards his throbbing cock, stroking fast, setting a rhythm between the hand on the front and the mouth on the back.

Timmy feels like he is going to lose his senses right then and there: he moans, whines, cries out all at the same time, trying to remember how to breathe, bracing himself on the tree, shutting his eyes so tightly that he sees little flickering lights behind his eyelids. He doesn't remember any of his previous co-stars or partners, both men and women, being so damn good with that; he never felt like this before. The pleasure is so strong that it's almost unbearable, almost on the edge of pain, but in a good way. He hopes it could never stop, but he knows he won't last long, can sense his own orgasm grow and increase quickly.

Suddenly, just as he did earlier, Armie flips Timmy over again, and takes back his cock in his mouth, sucking savagely, holding his gaze with a defiant look. And Timmy willingly surrenders, screaming his pleasure and shooting his load into Armie's mouth. The older man swallows, never losing his composure, silently congratulating to himself for not gagging like a teenage girl on her first blowjob.

Armie stands up and catches Timmy in time just before the boy deflates and falls face first on the floor.

“Ehi, kido, keep yourself together” Armie jokes, laughing, “You supposed to be the star of this movie”

Greta claps her hands, clearly very enthusiastic, and calls for cut.

“Guys, you two look like you have been working together for decades! Oh my God I have goosebumps all over my skin” she admits, foretasting the sure success of the movie.

Timmy's eyes are still closed, and he leans on Armie's strong frame, arms around his waist, a smile on his angelic face, glowing after the best orgasm of his life so far. Armie chuckles and speaks close to his ear:

“If you're so spent after one simple five minutes rehearsal, I can't imagine your state when we will be doing this for hours!”

Raising his head and looking at Armie's face, Timmy smiles, sleepy and blessed.

“Yes, please” he manages to reply.

The Hammer laughs.

“Well, at least let me buy you dinner, first” he suggests. Maybe it won't be so bad to _fraternize_ for once, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, just so you don't miss me too much!  
> I promise the red silk satin robe will be back in another story, because Timmy wearing it is kinda my kink.


End file.
